Orgulho e Preconceito
by rsacshesl
Summary: A primeira semana de Regulus em Hogwarts não foi tão boa quanto Sirius havia lhe prometido. O chapéu seletor o colocou na Sonserina de imediato, Regulus quase não suportou ver o rosto desapontado de Sirius olhando para ele. SLASH


**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**

* * *

Orgulho e Preconceito  
**por Rachelismos**  
**

**

* * *

**

Quando finalmente recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, estava confuso sobre como deveria se sentir. Sua mãe chorou por alguns dias. Olhava pra ele e dizia que seu pequeno estava crescendo e que esperava que não seguisse os exemplos discutíveis da família. Sabia muito bem a quem ela se referia. Sirius nunca mais fora o mesmo depois que fora para aquela escola. Voltara sendo cruel com sua mãe, falando coisas ofensivas sobre o modo de vida da família inteira, ignorando as corujas dos antigos amigos, discutindo em voz alta durante o jantar com suas primas e sendo mais irritadiço com os elfos do que o avô deles, que sempre se esforçou ao máximo pra castigá-los todos os dias, sendo o castigo justificado ou não.

Sua mãe já havia lhe avisado para ter cuidado com Dumbledore e os Grifinórios com os quais Sirius andava. Eles eram uma "péssima influência", ela dizia, "garotos imundos que gostam de corromper garotos inocentes". Chegou até a fazer um amuleto, que deveria manter sangues ruins longe (que fora confiscado pelos monitores por causar ferimentos graves em alguns alunos no trem).

Regulus não sabia no que acreditar. Sirius estava realmente diferente com o resto da família. Mas ele não mudou em nada com ele. Ele ainda deixava Regulus subir em sua cama quando tinha pesadelos e ainda o fazia sorrir com suas piadas inapropriadas. Ele sempre contava coisas engraçadas de Hogwarts e como os dois se divertiriam por lá.

Na noite anterior a partida dos dois, Regulus não conseguia dormir, logo que todos foram dormir, foi até o quarto do irmão mais velho. Sirius já o esperava, a julgar pelo cobertor favorito de Regulus dobrado, em cima da cama. Sirius, de pé, sorrindo como se dissesse "por que demorou tanto?" fechou a porta e deitou-se na cama, Regulus deitou ao lado dele e esperou que Sirius os cobrisse para que colocasse os braços em volta dele. Sentira saudade dele. Quando Sirius não estava lá, tudo parecia silencioso demais. Quieto demais. Nada pra se ouvir além dos próprios pensamentos. Regulus tinha medo do vazio que tomava conta quando Sirius não estava lá.

- Vai ser tão divertido, Reg! Vou te mostrar como entrar na cozinha escondido e tudo o mais. Já sei até o que faremos como sua primeira brincadeira oficial, tingir o cabelo da gata do faxineiro de roxo!

- Eu gosto de gatos, sabia? - Regulus disse, dando um soco leve no braço do irmão.

- Ninguém gosta dessa gata, Reg, e garanto, nem você, suportaria. Se bem que talvez a ache parecida com a nossa mãe. - ele disse e fez cócegas em Regulus até que ele perdesse o fôlego.

Regulus demorou um tempo pra se acalmar, colocou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e criou coragem para perguntar algo que esteve em sua mente, desde a conversa com sua mãe. Ele não queria decepcioná-la, mas também não queria decepcionar Sirius.

- Sirius... Como vou fazer essas coisas se não ficar na mesma casa que você?

- Pare de se preocupar, Reg, você é diferente da escória que faz essa família, você é como eu, vai para a Grifinória, com certeza! - Sirius bagunçou o cabelo dele, arrancando um grito de indignação.

- Pára com isso, Sirius! Mas... e se eu não for? Sirius, eu não...

Sirius o calou, abraçando-o e fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

- Reg, me ouça com cuidado, odeio repetir as coisas pros outros, quer dizer, odeio repetir coisas óbvias, está prestando atenção? - Sirius esperou que ele acenasse com a cabeça. - Bom. Você é meu irmão.

Regulus esperou por algum complemento, mas ele nunca veio. Regulus teve medo de perguntar o que ele significava. Ele queria acreditar que significava que ele o amaria, não importando em qual casa ele estivesse, mas também poderia significar que ele não via outra possibilidade além da de que ele fosse pra Grifinória.

Ele ainda não estava pronto pra desistir, precisava falar, antes que fosse tarde e seu irmão o odiasse pra sempre.

- Na grifinória existem muitas pessoas de sangue impuro, irmão.

- Sim, é um dos motivos que mais gosto da minha casa. - Sirius disse se apoiando em um braço para poder olhar para Regulus de cima. - Não saia por aí repetindo as coisas absurdas que mamãe diz, Regulus, quando você chegar a Hogwarts, verá que o mundo é maior que a mentalidade mesquinha e tacanha dos puros-sangues. Muitas pessoas maravilhosas têm sangue impuro, lembre-se disso.

- Que seja, vamos dormir que não será bom chegar atrasado no primeiro dia. Boa noite, Sirius.

- Oh, tão responsável... Teremos que mudar isso na primeira semana, certo? Boa noite, irmãozinho. - Sirius deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite na testa e apagou as luzes.

* * *

A primeira semana de Regulus em Hogwarts não foi tão boa quanto Sirius havia lhe prometido. O chapéu seletor o colocou na Sonserina de imediato, Regulus quase não suportou ver o rosto desapontado de Sirius olhando para ele. Depois disso, não conseguia ver Sirius por mais de alguns segundos e ele sempre parecia estar ocupado com aqueles garotos estranhos, mal vestidos e mal penteados, até na biblioteca. Talvez Sirius fosse apenas distraído nessa escola. Talvez ele simplesmente não estivesse vendo seu irmão passar por ele todos os dias nos corredores. Ou esperando por ele na saída das aulas. Ou na porta da biblioteca.

Durante a segunda semana, ele começou a observar o rosto de seu irmão durante as refeições, talvez ele estivesse perdendo algum sinal secreto que ele estivesse passando. Algo como uma piscadela ou um aceno discreto, um sorriso, qualquer coisa que dissesse "hei, maninho, eu não te odeio por ser Sonserino, fique tranqüilo". Mas Sirius nem ao menos olhou para ele. Olhava bastante para a mesa em geral e para um garoto com cabelos oleosos que estava sentado na outra extremidade dela. Sempre com nojo em sua expressão.

Na terceira semana, quando Sirius passava por ele nos corredores, ele sempre ria em voz alta e caçoava de suas orelhas ou de seu nariz. Regulus sentia vontade de socar o nariz de Sirius, sempre que via os colegas dele rindo. Ele odiava altercações, não eram próprios de um puro-sangue, mas houve um momento em que levantou a varinha para as costas de seu irmão, com uma azaração na ponta da língua - uma que lhe daria uma coceira interminável em um lugar que Regulus não conseguia mencionar sem ficar vermelho - mas não pôde. Mesmo magoado, ele ainda queria acreditar que Sirius voltaria a si.

As aulas eram simplistas e entediantes. Regulus conseguia se concentrar com muita dificuldade, mas sempre conseguia manter-se com as mesmas notas que seus colegas. Isso fazia com que sempre dissessem o quanto era parecido com seu irmão. Regulus sentia-se feliz com isso, ao menos nisso ainda eram próximos. Não era pra ser assim. Regulus sentiu saudade de quando não freqüentava Hogwarts, quando sentia saudade de seu irmão, mas ao menos tinha a esperança de receber uma carta.

Conseguiu falar com Sirius no segundo mês em que estava em Hogwarts. Estava estudando na biblioteca quando uma coruja lhe entregou um bilhete de seu irmão dizendo que precisavam conversar, à noite, num lugar neutro e escondido. Regulus pensou seriamente em ignorar o bilhete, afinal, seu irmão o ignorou por um mês. Mas, por menos que ele quisesse admitir, sentia saudade de seu irmão.

Quando abriu a porta da sala de aula de astronomia, ele ouviu passos apressados e um sussurro alto de "feche logo essa porta" vindo de algum lugar em sua direita. Ele fechou a porta e viu Sirius sair de uma das sombras, como se estivesse surgindo do nada.

- Pensei que morreria de velhice esperando você chegar, irmãozinho. - Sirius sorria.

Regulus queria esmurrar aquele sorriso da boca de Sirius. Estava magoado, estava furioso, estava indignado. E estava solitário.

- Você é um mentiroso, Sirius.

- Ei, ei, Reg, não é bem assim! Você na Sonserina só... bem, eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar, sabe? Me acostumar com a idéia e tudo mais! - Sirius sacudia os braços e fazia gestos bruscos pra compensar a falta de volume da voz.

- Que seja, Sirius. Ah, muito singelo seu bilhete. Envergonhado do irmão mais novo? Não sou bom o suficiente para os seus amigos traidores do sangue?

- Pára, Reg, não quero brigar, queria falar com você!

- Estou aqui, então, fale. - Regulus sentou-se à mesa do professor e olhou para Sirius, que ainda estava perto da porta.

- Estava com saudade, Reg. Não ganho nem um abraço? - Sirius foi até Regulus e sentou ao seu lado. - Sabe, eu sou seu irmão, o único que você tem.

- Infelizmente. - Regulus não conseguia olhar pra ele. Se olhasse pra Sirius e visse os olhos dele depois daquele mês de sofrimento, ele choraria.

Sirius o abraçou. Regulus o abraçou de volta, se segurando como se Sirius fosse sua tábua de salvação. Amarrotou as vestes dele em seus punhos, mas não conseguiria soltar, nem desejava fazer isso. Sentiu Sirius falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, mas não conseguia ouvir, seu coração parecia estar batendo eu suas orelhas e não em seu peito, onde sempre esteve. Ele só percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu o tecido molhado das vestes de Sirius de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Reg, irmãozinho, me desculpa, eu prometo que as coisas não vão mudar entre a gente, eu te amo, certo? Reg, por favor, não chora, eu sou um imbecil retardado, ok? Que se foda a Sonserina, certo, Reg? Não chora, não chora mais...

- Você é mesmo um imbecil, S-sirius. - Regulus secou seu nariz nas vestes do irmão mais velho, era menos do que ele merecia. - Mas é o único imbecil que eu tenho.

* * *

O trato entre eles era o seguinte: eram estranhos durante o dia, se encontravam uma vez por semana à noite, quando havia alguma emergência, mandavam bilhetes por corujas da escola.

Regulus achou isso idiota, no começo, até ver como seus colegas de casa eram tratados pelas outras casas e como se portavam diante disso. Ele descobriu uma apreciação maior pela casa e a dignidade de seus membros depois que Severus contou que sofreram um trote dos Grifinórios durante o Halloween e revidaram silenciosamente, durante a aula de poções. Ele discutiu com Sirius sobre isso. Claro que muitos Grifinórios ficaram feridos, mas Sirius nunca se lembrava que os Grifinórios feriram tantos ou mais Sonserinos com as brincadeiras deles.

Ele fez algumas amizades com as quais Sirius não concordava. E ele fazia questão de ser repetitivo quanto a isso. Sirius tentou fazer com que Regulus virasse amigo de seus amigos grifinórios, uma vez. Mas Regulus não confiava neles. Nem eles em Regulus.

Quando as férias chegaram, Regulus voltou pra casa, mas Sirius foi para a casa de um de seus amigos ("ao menos é um puro-sangue", sua mãe lamentava). Sirius o convidou para passar o Natal com ele, dizendo que gostaria de ter alguém da família por perto.

- Todos da família estariam por perto, se você voltasse pra casa. - Ao ver seu irmão fazer uma careta, Regulus não insistiu. - Já que não vou te ver, feliz natal, Sirius.

Regulus entregou o presente e viu o medalhão, que havia escolhido com tanto carinho, ser enfiado apressadamente dentro do bolso das vestes e, logo depois, viu Sirius correndo para alcançar seu amigo Potter e o baixinho que não falava perto dele.

Sua mãe estava muito feliz em vê-lo. Fizeram uma grande festa de natal e ninguém parecia sentir falta de Sirius a mesa, ninguém além do próprio Regulus, que estava incrivelmente entediado e sabia que Sirius faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo sorrir.

Ouviu sua mãe comparar os dois, mais uma vez. Odiava quando ela fazia isso na frente de Sirius. Ele nunca admitiria, mas até que gostava quando a mãe o elogiava quando estavam sozinhos. Pelo menos pra família, Regulus era melhor que o irmão em tudo.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir, ele deitou em sua cama, mas aquela cama raramente era usada. Mesmo quando Sirius começara a cursar Hogwarts, Regulus dormia no quarto dele. A saudade parecia doer menos quando sentia o cheiro dele nas cobertas.

Ele desistiu de tentar dormir em seu quarto e foi ao quarto de Sirius. Lá estava o seu cobertor favorito e o presente que Sirius havia comprado pra ele.

Quando voltaram a Hogwarts, tudo voltou ao normal. Somente se viam escondidos, Sirius o ignorava quando estava acompanhado. Até o dia em que Sirius e seus amigos fizeram uma brincadeira que deixou todos os sonserinos com pústulas verdes gigantescas.

- Seus amigos são todos uns imbecis, Sirius! - Regulus não conseguia se conter. Ele estava gritando, agora, e não havia força nessa terra que o fizesse parar. - Por que diabos eu estou falando com você? Você provavelmente planejou isso tudo!

Regulus não se importava se Filch o encontrasse agora, ele queria esmagar o crânio de Sirius por não ter impedido o ataque injustificado.

- Mas que porra, Regulus, qual é seu problema? - Sirius estava furioso também. Com a incapacidade de Regulus de aceitar uma brincadeira e com a idéia de Peter de uma brincadeira. - Não foi nada de mais! Uma piada inocente! Do que está reclamando, aliás, Remus teve todo o cuidado de não atingir você!

- Não me lembre daquele sangue ruim, não devo nada a ele e nem a você! E quanto a Severus, Sirius? Ele está na ala hospitalar!

Sirius se moveu tão rápido que Regulus mal teve tempo de reagir. Sirius segurou seus pulsos firmemente e disse, nervoso como Regulus nunca vira antes:

- Não chame Remus assim. E desde quando você chama o _Seboso_ pelo primeiro nome, garoto?

- Desde que ele me mostrou como não me perder nesse castelo! Coisa que _você_ tinha me prometido! - Regulus estava farto, ele se soltou e saiu da sala, deixando Sirius sozinho e enfurecido. Não tinha cabeça pra lidar com ele agora e Severus provavelmente estaria sendo liberado naquele momento.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar até as férias.

* * *

Sirius odiava a sensação de depender do consentimento de seus pais para alguma coisa. Andava de um lado para o outro, esperando o veredicto de sua mãe sobre passar as férias na casa dos Potter. Ele podia imaginar a conversa que estavam tendo na biblioteca da família: "Eles eram sangues puros, mas eram traidores do sangue, muito ricos, mas não seguiam as tradições de magia antiga. Eram uma família da luz, então não fariam nada que ferisse uma criança, mas poderiam perverter o respeito que ele tinha pelos rituais antigos, mas eles eram traidores do sangue!". Ficariam horas discutindo.

- Vai fazer um furo no carpete. - Regulus disse enquanto fingia ler a nova revista de quadribol. Estava sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas na cama de Sirius e a revista apoiada nos joelhos.

- Não tem nada melhor a fazer não, Reg? - Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado. - Mandar cartas para seus amiguinhos Sonserinos, talvez?

- Não enche.

- Você também.

- Pois eu espero que deixem! Que você vá passar as férias com aqueles idiotas inferiores e que nunca mais apareça na minha frente!

Regulus se levantou e se dirigiu em direção a porta.

- Qual é o seu problema? Você sabe o quanto eu me sinto bem com eles! Eles _gostam_ de mim, Reg. Por que é tão complicado entender? - ele não entendia por que Regulus precisava ser tão difícil.

- Claro! Eu não gosto de você, não é? Mas eu esqueci que sua família não vale nada pra você! Vá para preciosa casa do Potter, tenha um ótimo verão, divirta-se bastante e aproveite e esqueça que sou seu irmão!

Sirius viu seu irmão sair e bater a porta antes que pudesse responder. Regulus não entendia. A família toda _gostava_ dele. Sirius não seria bem vindo na maior parte dos eventos, se não fosse o status de primogênito dos Black. Regulus faria um trabalho muito melhor. E Sirius estava cansado. Queria um lugar onde pudesse realmente se divertir e esquecer de sua posição como futuro herdeiro e as responsabilidades com as quais teria que arcar.

Sentiu-se um pouco chateado por Regulus estar se sentindo abandonado, mas Sirius queria muito poder respirar um ar menos carregado de certezas.

Por isso, quando recebeu a permissão para passar metade das férias na casa dos Potter, Sirius comemorou sozinho e arrumou suas malas.

* * *

Depois daquele verão, eles raramente passavam tempo juntos. Sirius passava cada vez menos tempo em casa. Regulus passou a dormir em seu próprio quarto. Os encontros que tinham durante o ano letivo diminuíram até o ponto de inexistência. Os dois sentiam saudades, mas nenhum fez muito esforço pra continuar. Até o dia em que Regulus entrou para o time de quadribol, em seu quarto ano.

Regulus não sabia como reagir ao receber a carta do irmão pedindo para vê-lo antes do jogo. Seu espírito Sonserino gritava pra levar mais quatro colegas de time e amarrar o artilheiro da grifinória em um dos armários e deixá-lo lá, mas estava curioso pra saber o que Sirius queria lhe dizer, antes do jogo Sonserina contra Grifinória.

Quando chegou à mesma sala em que se encontravam em seu primeiro ano, ele viu Sirius sorrindo e já de uniforme.

- Meu irmãozinho, apanhador! Já deu a notícia para família? Ficarão orgulhosos. - Sirius sorria.

- Mandei uma coruja hoje. O pai me prometeu uma vassoura nova de natal. - Regulus sorria, obviamente orgulhoso. Mudou de assunto rapidamente, Sirius não recebera nenhuma carta quando entrara no time da Grifinória. - Mas você me chamou só pra dar os parabéns? Poderia fazer isso depois que eu derrotasse seu time.

- Ha-ha, nosso time não perde há anos, maninho. Acha mesmo que vai fazer alguma diferença? - Sirius disse, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Se Regulus não o conhecesse, não saberia que estava preocupado. - É claro que queria te dar os parabéns, mas também queria te dizer pra tomar cuidado. Sei que voa muito bem, mas quadribol é um jogo perigoso. Odiaria ter que te salvar de um balaço. Imagine como ficaria minha reputação?

- Já vejo as manchetes "Grifinório salva Sonserino", sim, péssimo pra _minha_ reputação... Eu sei me virar. Estou me virando aqui desde o primeiro ano, sem nenhuma ajuda da sua parte.

- Por que temos que começar a brigar agora, Reg? Eu senti sua falta!

- Sentiu minha falta? _Sentiu minha falta?!_ Sirius, não me faça rir! Você fez de tudo pra não passar mais do que algumas horas comigo em quatro anos! Não pense que vai conseguir me iludir com um simples "parabéns" e que tudo voltará ao normal! Não sou tão estúpido.

- Você é estúpido sim, Reg! Andando com o Seboso e os amiguinhos dele pra todos os lados!

- Ao menos eles sempre estiveram do meu lado!

- Se seu sangue fosse menos puro ou se tivesse menos dinheiro, eles te trairiam na primeira semana!

- Eu, ao contrário de você, não me envergonho de ser superior! Não envergonho minha família andando com escória como aquele Lupin!

Sirius agiu por instinto. Não viu seu braço se movendo, apenas ouviu o satisfatório baque que seu punho fez ao acertar o queixo de seu irmão. Sirius logo se viu sendo jogado pra trás por um soco de força equivalente, sentiu suas costas batendo com força em uma das mesas e depois sentiu sua cabeça batendo no chão.

Regulus ia passando por ele, em direção a porta, quando Sirius lhe deu uma rasteira. Caiu, também, tentando se segurar em uma cadeira. Agora ele estava furioso. Foi pra cima de Sirius, esmurrando-o repetidamente.

Sirius tentou segurar seus braços, aproveitando que distraiu Regulus para ficar por cima. Não foi assim que imaginou a conversa com seu irmão. Regulus se debatia e dava chutes que derrubava as cadeiras que haviam conseguido ficar de pé.

- Você ainda bate como uma garota, Reg. - Sirius se colocou entre as pernas de Regulus para evitar ser atingido.

- Vai se foder, Sirius.

Sirius sentia a respiração alterada de Regulus em seu rosto. O rosto dele avermelhado tão próximo do seu transparecia confusão. Sirius sentiu o cheiro do irmão mais novo, o cheiro que ele sempre ligou à única parte feliz da família. Havia mudado um pouco, - desde quando ele usava perfume? - mas ainda era uma fragrância só dele. O lábio inferior cortado e inchado por causa do soco que recebera momentos antes sangrava. Sirius lambeu o sangue. Aquele maldito sangue puro que os unia e separava.

- Sirius... - Regulus gemeu. Mal teve tempo de apreciar a língua morna lambendo-lhe as feridas antes de ver Sirius saindo da sala, desesperado.

O único pensamento repetido e desesperado que passava na mente de ambos era:

_O que diabos aconteceu aqui?_

* * *

As comemorações da parte Sonserina das arquibancadas ainda podiam ser ouvidas dos vestiários. Sirius não podia acreditar. Ele estava distraído, não conseguiu se concentrar no jogo, os olhares acusatórios de James durante o jogo não ajudaram nem um pouco. Durante toda a partida, observara Regulus, tão distraído quanto ele, após ser quase atingido por um balaço e esbarrar em jogadores do próprio time, Regulus apanhou o pomo, de alguma maneira, depois de horas no ar.

O jogo fora um dos mais demorados, cansativos e desgastantes que Sirius já participara. Já era noite, Sirius estava terminando de se vestir e James ainda estava suado e de uniforme, olhando pras próprias mãos, tentando adivinhar o que dera errado. Sirius sentiu uma enorme onda de culpa ao ver o amigo tão derrotado, mas não poderia ficar ali e explicar para James o que havia acontecido.

"Ei, amigo, eu joguei pessimamente hoje porque estava pensando em beijar meu irmão, mas da próxima estarei mais concentrado".

Ao sair dos vestiários, se deparou com Remus, esfregando as mãos para afastar o frio. Remus usava vestes muito finas para estar do lado de fora. Conversaram sobre James e como ele estava abalado. Remus prometeu tentar animá-lo e se encontrariam na Sala Comunal. Sirius, que precisava de algo real e conhecido, lhe deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Remus sorriu e entrou nos vestiários da grifinória.

Sirius sentia fome, mas não estava disposto a suportar o apoio desmerecido da Grifinória ou os gritos triunfantes da Sonserina no Salão Principal. Foi ao castelo, mas seguiu pelo corredor que levava a cozinha. Quando estava prestes a fazer cócegas na pêra, ouviu a voz de Regulus atrás dele.

- Sabia que não ia te ver no jantar, depois de engolir a língua com o resultado, me admira ainda estar com fome.

Todos, com exceção de James - que, Sirius suspeitava, iria passar boa parte da noite nos vestiários -, estavam comemorando ou remoendo a perda durante o jantar. Se quisesse, poderia mutilar e esconder os pedaços de Regulus no armário sumidouro. Não estava com paciência pra lidar com Regulus, não agora. Estava exausto, faminto e confuso.

- Não enche.

- Ora, vamos! Pensei que estaria feliz. Ganhei meu primeiro jogo de quadribol, não caí da vassoura, segui todas as suas instruções! - Regulus sorria cinicamente.

- Vai se foder, Regulus.

- Vai ver seu orgulho está um pouco ferido porque seu irmãozinho inútil é melhor do que você em alguma coisa. Ou quem sabe está chateado porque não vai poder se gabar com seus amigos inferiores? - Regulus estava avançando com cada palavra, a última frase que disse, foi sussurrada bem a frente de Sirius - Acho que eles não vão se importar... ouvi dizer no salão comunal que Lupin grita como uma puta quando está sendo fodid...

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sirius não sentiu seus próprios movimentos. Empurrara Regulus contra a parede mais próxima.

- Escuta aqui. - Sirius o sacudiu de encontro a parede, sentindo um prazer doentio ao ouvir a cabeça dele batendo contra a pedra, para depois dizer, perigosamente baixo - Remus Lupin é três vezes melhor mago do que você jamais poderá ser.

Regulus estava com seus olhos fechados, a respiração rápida e superficial. Sirius segurava seus braços contra a parede. Estava preso, mas não poderia deixar Sirius ter a última palavra. Sussurrou, aproveitando que Sirius estava a milímetros de distância:

- Então quer dizer que o sangue ruim é quem te come? Ou então você está com ciúmes por não ser você a fazer Lupin gemer como a prostituta que ele é.

Sirius viu vermelho. Nem mesmo o Seboso conseguia deixá-lo tão irritado. Prensou Regulus com o corpo todo.

- Eu vou mostrar a você quem exatamente é a puta, irmãozinho. - Sirius mordeu, com mais força do que seria necessário, o ombro do outro. - Bem aqui, nesse corredor imundo... - Sirius lambe o pescoço dele. - Como a escória que você é.

- V-você é doente. - Regulus estava ainda mais ofegante, agora. Colocando a cabeça de lado e oferecendo mais do próprio pescoço a Sirius e inconscientemente lambendo os lábios.

- Você não tem moral pra me falar sobre ser doente. - Sirius segurou firmemente o pau dele por cima das vestes. - Está gostando, irmãozinho? Gostou da idéia de ser fodido no meio de um corredor poeirento, encostado numa parede?

Regulus gemeu quando Sirius percorreu com a língua do ombro até atrás da orelha e a mordeu.

- S-sirius....

- Acho que gosto mais da sua boca assim, gemendo meu nome, e não falando as merdas que sempre fala. Me faz lembrar de quando éramos crianças. Você gostava de deitar na minha cama antes mesmo da puberdade.

- Eu te odeio, Sirius... - Regulus disse, entre gemidos e arqueando as costas. - Tanto que não consigo respirar.

Sirius observou aquele rosto que sempre amou, e o beijou. Depois disse, suavemente.

- Eu também.

Depois disso, Sirius saiu pelo corredor de onde Regulus viera, deixando seu irmão sentado no chão de pedra, sozinho, excitado e confuso.

* * *

Quando chegou o dia em que Regulus aceitaria receber a marca negra, ele estava ansioso. Lord Voldemort era altivo, superior, possuía mágica que Regulus nunca vira antes e ele estava disposto a aceitar que fosse um de seus seguidores. Eles fariam parte da elite do mundo mágico. Eles dominariam a todos os outros. Teriam a superioridade merecida que estava sendo esquecida por todo o mundo mágico, com a chegada de cada vez mais sangues ruins.

Ele não poderia continuar freqüentando Hogwarts. Este era seu último dia naquele castelo, a última vez que poderia andar por aquele corredor onde Sirius o beijara, a última vez em que veria a sala de aula em que conversaram quando ainda eram irmãos. Sentou-se na mesa do professor e observou as carteiras fora de ordem e as cadeiras caídas que haviam derrubado durante a primeira briga que tiveram.

- Ora, se não é Sirius Black!

Sirius, que acabara de entrar na sala, observou as carteiras com um olhar de indiferença. Ele andou até Regulus e ficou de pé em frente a ele.

- Sirius, ainda possui o nosso sobrenome, não é? Mesmo que tenha sido deserdado, seu sangue o protege de perder o nome... O sangue que tanto despreza o impediu de ser um paria! Isso deve doer.

- Você sabe muito bem que poderiam ficar com esse nome maldito, não quero nada de sua família.

- Seus descendentes não merecem sofrer porque é um imbecil. As leis existem por um motivo, grifinório idiota. E eu sei de pelo menos uma coisa de nossa família que você deseja.

Regulus desceu da mesa e o beijou.

- Você sempre foi convencido demais, Reg.

- Cala a boca e chupa minha língua.

Sirius sorriu no beijo e os dois se moveram em direção à mesa. Sirius riu quando Regulus tirou as calças rapidamente e se sentou com as pernas abertas na borda.

- Estamos apressados, não é?

- Não quero conversar, converso com meus amigos. Você? Quero que você me foda, aqui, agora. - Regulus disse antes de gemer enquanto colocava dois dedos molhados de saliva em seu ânus.

Sirius desabotoou suas calças. Não seria necessário ficar nu. Não era romântico, não queriam tocar completamente. Eles queriam sexo. Havia uma urgência em aliviar mente e corpo.

Regulus observava Sirius desabotoar cada botão, se masturbando mais quando Sirius pausava antes de desabotoar outro. Já estava com quatro dedos e gemia cada vez mais.

- Não ouse gozar, Regulus. Quero fazer você gritar até sua garganta sangrar.

Regulus sentiu as mãos pesadas de seu irmão em suas coxas, estremeceu em expectativa. Sirius rapidamente lançou um feitiço lubrificante e jogou sua varinha em cima das calças de Regulus que estava em um emaranhado no chão.

Sirius o penetrou de uma só vez. Movimentos rápidos e bruscos que faziam a mesa balançar no mesmo ritmo que as estocadas de Sirius. Regulus pedia para Sirius penetrá-lo com mais força, mais rápido e se masturbava no ritmo das estocadas. Gozou momentos antes que Sirius, seu esperma se derramando em sua mão. Sexo entre eles deveria ser assim. Rápido, intenso, sujo.

Regulus sentiu Sirius se levantar, levantou-se também. Regulus sabia que Sirius não olhava para ele, mesmo que também não olhasse pra ele. Viu Sirius pegar sua varinha, lhe entregar suas calças e se dirigir a porta.

Regulus teve o impulso de insultar novamente o Lupin. Isso fazia com que ele prestasse atenção nele por mais do que sexo. Mesmo que fosse por ódio, Regulus se tornava o único em sua frente. Mas era inútil. Regulus sabia disso. Não sabia dizer quando exatamente as coisas haviam mudado, quando Sirius passou a ser alguém de quem precisava e não alguém a quem amava.

Mas os destinos dos dois eram diferentes. Ele era o primogênito dos Black, agora, e iria manter a família, o que restara dela, unida e lutando pelos ideais que sempre lutaram. A pureza do sangue, a nobreza do mundo bruxo e a proteção dos rituais antigos que eram menosprezados pelos medíocres. Mostraria à sua mãe e aos demais parentes que ele, Regulus, orgulhava-se do seu sobrenome e o tratava como o seu bem mais precioso: era o seu passaporte para a História do Mundo Mágico junto daqueles que limpariam a comunidade da contaminação que os consumia aos poucos

Seguindo o Lord das Trevas, ele esqueceria Sirius e a importância disfarçada de parentesco que eles tinham. Seus valores substituiriam a babaquice que Sirius insistia em chamar de amizade. Talvez, se não visse Sirius todos os dias, poderia esquecer a sensação de estar vazio. Talvez, com o tempo, ele pudesse esquecer o quanto Sirius significou quando eram mais novos, o quanto dependia do consolo noturno e abraços. Talvez, a máscara de comensal finalmente o permitisse esconder as partes que mais desejava do mundo e dele mesmo.


End file.
